SAO
by Frostfeather22
Summary: Jenna had anticipated the release of SAO for months. She never expected to be locked in the video game for years. This is her story about how she found her own unique skill, battled bosses, and yes even joined up with Kirito. A better summary, title and more chapters to come!
1. Chapter 1

I had won a bet with my brother. That's how I got here. My mom had bought us the newest full dive equipment a few weeks ago for my birthday, all in preparation for the release of Sword Art Online. My brother and I were going to share the game, each of us having anticipated its release for months. Wishing to be beta testers, scouring the web for any new game videos, whatever we could to hold off our excitement. The day of its release, my brother and I made this bet. We decided that whoever scored a higher score on our most recent math test would get to play the game first. I'm sure he never expected that I would win, and he would never get his turn.

When the machine was turned on, it gave me a few detailed instructions. Setting up a user, an avatar, personal information. I rushed through all the formalities, wanting to get to the game. When it prompted me to create a name and avatar, I decided on the name Artemis. Goddess of the hunt. I could only imagine how many others would have the same, unoriginal name, but I didn't care.

I avoided making my avatar look anything like myself. I gave her long bleach blond hair, with bangs braided away from her face. Deep purple eyes, elf-like ears, tall and abnormally thin. The exact image of the person I wish I was. The equipment to choose from was limited. It varied a bit depending on what skills you wanted to specialize in. I wasn't wanting full body armor or a ridiculous staff, so being a warrior and mage was out. After a while I decided on the Dagger skills. Several of them included ways to steal extra items from enemies, looting, and deception. I figured if I wanted to switch to a sword skill later on, being a thief would help me make some extra money.

My first few hours in the game were of wonder and fascination. I hadn't used the full dive gear up to this point, so the vivid colors, other people, and how real everything seems was simply… Unbelievable. The first thing I did was plop open the in game user manual to get an idea of how many different options I had in front of me. Jobs, weapons, skills, and so much more. I was like a whole other life I could live in this new world.

I began exploring the city the game dropped me in. There were new members everywhere, the courtyard filled to the brim with new players trying out their new equipment, meeting others, forming parties, and some even just sitting there looking around. I checked the map and turned to head what I figured would be north. The closest exit was in this direction.

As soon as I stepped out of the large double doors that marked the entrance to the city, my breath caught in my throat. The widest view I had ever seen laid before me, with sweeping grassland, mountain ranges to the east, another town sparkling in the far off distance. But the most intriguing part was the towering dungeon reaching for the sky. I began to wonder if it would ever be possible to explore this entire world.

Movement to my left caught my eye and I looked over to see two guys trying their hand at defeating one of the wild boars that littered this area around the city. I pulled my single dagger from my belt and gazed at it. This little blade didn't look promising, but it was all I needed to have a good start.

* * *

I had never expected to be so blown away by a sunset. Of course, I had seen many before, but none like this. It was though it was specifically made to be the most gorgeous thing a person could see in their life. It was a massive mixture of sorbet ice cream smeared onto the sky, lit up by the dying rays of sunshine. I could have stayed and watched it forever, if not for the sudden teleportation back to the main courtyard that had started the journey for all of the people currently logged in. I was a bit annoyed by the surprise teleport, but I quickly grew excited as the city began to fill up with users. An opening scene would most likely take place, and I was glad that I would be here to witness it on the first day of the game's release.

As we all stood around waiting for whatever was to happen, I began hearing a few weird rumors. Few people were frantically searching through their menus, looking for who knows what. It was the first day of the game. It's not like they had already scored a rare item or anything.


	2. Chapter 1 Continued

The sudden silence was what made my blood seem to freeze. I hadn't realized until it stopped, but the large bell that dazzled the middle of the courtyard had been ringing. As is slowed to a standstill, the chatter amongst the other users seemed to as well. As I looked around to see why we all had been summoned here, I realized they all seemed to be staring up to the sky above us.

A single flashing red warning. My mind began to buzz at the thought that something might actually be wrong. How disappointing to think I might have to log out early from the game I had been waiting months to play. Suddenly, like a wild fire, the single warning multiplied until the courtyard was dyed red from the dome of warnings above us.

A few screams shocked me out of my own thoughts, and a few pointing fingers directed me to the horrors taking place above. Between the cracks of those dark red signs flowed blood. It oozed from the cracks, draining out until it began to form one big shape, like a heart, with veins and arteries suspending it from the dome of blood red messages.

As the shape grew larger, I began to fear that if it were to explode, we would all be caked with blood. It took me a few seconds to realize that if that did happen, I could just go through the menu and click the auto clean option. I forgot how convenient the virtual world was.

The people around me had mixed reactions as the blood-heart shape began morphing into a more human figure, towering over us like a blood red god. Black steam of which the contents I could only imagine escaped the figure, billowing out to fill the dome hat encased us all in the courtyard. A few users tried to flee the scene, only to be bounced right back in. If this was truly just a game intro, they were adamant about every user witnessing it.

"Attention players:" The masked god of SAO began to speak, silencing the last of the people complaining about whatever event was about to happen. "I welcome you to my world." So that's it. This is the game master's avatar. He really chose a flashy way to make his entrance. My only hope was that it would end soon, relieving us all of the worry that had begun to set in, and that maybe we would all receive a cool item.

"My name is Akihiko Kayaba, and as of this moment, I am in control of this world." My thoughts raced back to the past few months of research and sneak previews I had been able to uncover about the game, recognizing the name Kayaba as the maker or SAO. Of course he is in control of the world. He made it.

"I'm sure most of you have already noticed an item missing from your main menus." My eyes widened in surprise. I hadn't noticed anything wrong with my menu. But that would explain why so many people had been frantically searching their menus. They hadn't been looking for an item, they'd been looking for something else. But what? "The log out button." The masked game maker answered my unspoken question, my stomach dropping. Why would the log out button be missing? I slowly reached out my hand, shakily swiping and entering my menu. There is was. The slot where it was supposed to say: 'Log out'.

"Let me assure you, this is not a defect in the game. I repeat: This is not a defect. This is how Sword Art Online was designed to be." My hand shook as I swiped out of my menu. What did he mean? The game was designed so the players couldn't log out? How were we supposed to get out of the game? I knew my mom would eventually come and unplug me from the system, and forcibly bring me out of the virtual world, but I couldn't rely on her every time I needed to leave. I looked back up to the blood red messenger, waiting for an explanation.

"You cannot log yourselves out of SAO. And no one from the outside would be able to shut down or remove the nerve gear from your head. If anyone attempts to do so, a transmitter inside the nerve gear will discharge a microwave signal into your skull. Destroying your brain, and ending your life." That was it. The bombshell. I couldn't do anything but gape up at Akihiko Kayaba's avatar. Were we stuck in this game forever? I know I'd been excited for the release, but I had family, friends who loved me, and who I wanted to see again. I didn't want to die in some virtual reality game! Suddenly the thought of my mom coming in and saving me by shutting off my system only terrified me.

"Despite my warning, the families and friends of some of the players have attempted removing the nerve gear. An unfortunate decision to say the least. As a result, the game now had 213 less players than when it began. They've been deleted from Aincrad and the real world."

Images of crying families, news articles, reporters, and websites began popping up, floating around above us. Proof that what he was saying was true. 213? I could have been 214. If my mom had decided to have me cook dinner, if my brother had decided to take a turn with the game, I would have been dead. Just like that.

"As you can see, international media outlets have round-the-clock coverage of everything. Including the deaths. At this point, it's safe to assume the likelihood of a nerve gear being removed as minimal at best." Was that supposed to comfort me? Just the security that I wouldn't be killed by my family's hand? I wanted to go home, leave this game that was terrifying me, and never come back.

"I hope this brings you a little comfort as you try to clear the game." The game? Why would I try to clear the game after you've locked us in here? Suddenly, a realization began to ease my nerves, my clenched fists relaxing. Was there a way for us to escape?

"It's important to remember the following: There is no longer any way to revive someone within the game. If your HP drops to zero, your avatar will be deleted from the system. Forever. And the nerve gear will simultaneously destroy your brain." My eyes widened as I stared at nothing. So if we died in the game, we died in real life. My mind flashed back to the boys I had seen fighting with a boar. I wondered if they realized how close to death they really were as they carelessly let their HP drop. I gripped my hands to my chest. I had logged onto the game excited to battle bosses, raise my level and learn new skills. Now that I knew I could die, I only wanted to curl up in this town's inn and stay there until this nightmare passed.

"There's only one way for a player to escape now." My breath caught in my throat. So there was a way to escape. "You must clear the game. Right now, you're gathered on floor one. The lowest level of Aincrad. If you can get through the dungeon and defeat the boss, you may advance to the next floor. Defeat the boss on floor one-hundred, and you will clear the game."

Most of us were gaping at the sheer size of the Aincrad model presented to us. Each floor connected by a new dungeon, towering all the way to the top floor. Just the miniature model was huge. I glanced around at the users around me. How could we ever reach the top? It would take forever. And who knows how many lives would be lost in the process. At this point, several people began shouting at the deviled figure before us, obviously in disbelief, claiming it was all a big lie. Others were becoming hysteric, crying or trying to escape.

"Last, but not least, I've placed a little present in the item storage of every player. Please, have a look." People were already fumbling around with their menus, frantically searching for the new item, hoping, wishing for it to be the log out button. I swiped down and located my item storage, only to be distracted by the flashing lights amongst the users in the courtyard. Was this a trap? I almost swiped out of my menu, until I found the item he was talking about. 'Mirror'. With the stunned looks and surprised shouts around me, I was too curious to not click on it.

Another flash wrapped itself around me, but I remained unharmed. Glancing down was a small mirror in my hands. As I looked into it, I saw myself. Not my avatar self, but my real self. The chocolate brown hair, dark blue eyes. My persona of Artemis disappeared. Kayaba was serious about ruling this world. What a sick joke, making this fake world seem that much more real with a simple appearance change.

The people I had grown used to around me were now strangers in familiar clothes. I hadn't specifically made any friends in my brief first day in SAO, but those who had were now shrieking in surprise and disbelief. People were able to lie about their race, gender, age, and appearance, which was now all stripped away, revealing everything. I immediately missed my intimidating, beautiful avatar, but many others were having a much harder time than I was. People were already getting into fights with men who claimed to be young, children who claimed to be old, all seeming to forget how dire of a situation we were still in. I didn't know how the system knew exactly what we really looked like, but the blood red sky above me promised a much more pressing issue than that of a truth revealing mirror.

"Right now, you're probably wondering why. Why would Akihiko Kayaba, developer of Sword Art Online and nerve gear, do this?" The users who had just been berating each other, once again grew silent, suddenly remembering what was happening. "Ultimately, my goal was a simple one: The reason why I created Sword Art Online was to control the fate of the world of my design. As you can see, I have achieved my goal. This marks the end of the tutorial, and the official launch of Sword Art Online. Players, I wish you the best of luck."

With the last of his monologue finished, the massive avatar began to dissipate, black steam erupting into the sky, until all at once, the red warnings that had encased us disappeared. As if the life changing announcement had never happened, and we were all expected to go along with our game.

 **Hey all, Frost here! Thanks for the positive feedback so far! Sorry the 1st chapter was so short. I wanted to just get it started first, then continue working on it. This is the second part of the first chapter, so hopefully you like it! I'm going to keep trying to make more chapters, so keep an eye out!**


	3. Chapter 2

The silence of the massive crowd around me was unnerving. It didn't take me long to realize that I did not want to be there any longer. Once the first scream echoed through the courtyard, hundreds of others followed suit. People rushed toward where the massive game master's avatar had been, all demanding in their own way to be released from the game.

When the first sword was drawn, and blood spilt, the reality finally kicked in. I was stuck in a virtual world full of strange people, while we were all expected to succeed and defeat the game. With one look at the crazed man waving his sword, I knew I had to leave this town as soon as I could. With so many people all in the same place, casualties and murders were bound to happen. Just as it had occurred before my eyes.

I took the same road as I had taken earlier, discovering that luckily, most other people were taking the main doors out of town, or staying where they were. I made a pit stop at an item machine. In the beginning town, there were a lot of machines like this that sold your typical items such as healing crystals, paralysis crystals, and some even sold defensive armor. Now that I knew how dire keeping up my HP gage was, I spent all of my money on every type of healing item available.

With a full pack, I continued on my way out of town, sliding out the double doors, back to the meadows around town. The wild boars I had seen earlier were gone, other users now littering the grassy fields waiting for the fiends to respawn. I had already increased my level by one earlier, so I was ready to face the stronger monsters farther from the town. I hoped I could make it to the next town before dark. I swiped open my menu and checked my stats.

HP- 300 (Health Points)

Str- 25 (Strength)

Agi- 48 (Agility)

Dex- 50 (Dexterity)

Def- 20 (Defense)

Stm- 32 (Stamina)

Mag- 15 (Magic)

I was still level two, and my stats were basic. Just about everyone in the game had a set group of stats depending on the weapon we chose to specialize in. With my low strength and defense, I would have to be cautious of any tank-like enemies with heavy hit combos. For now, I was specializing in speed and dexterity. That would help me steal some extra cor, and maybe some cool items.

I started on my way down the winding dirt path that my map showed led to the next town. Ahead, I spotted a small group of guys who seemed to have had the same idea as me. Thinking back to my low strength and defense stats, I ran to catch up with them. I introduced myself as Jenna, my real name, even though my user still showed Artemis. I would have to change that later on. Having my appearance connected with the fake name didn't seem right anymore.

"Yeah, sure. We're all in the warrior class, so having a speedy thief in our party will come in handy." The leader of the small band was tall red headed guy name Klein. He seemed friendly enough, laughing and getting along with his friends, despite the travesty that had occurred only an hour ago. The other two members of the party showed up underneath my health bar in my upper left corner of my vision. Jeremiah and Dongo. I couldn't tell who was who, and decided to wait on calling them by name until I figured it out. They all seemed a little at ease to have another member while we proceeded through grassland, a forest looming ahead.

As we walked closer to the forest, we began to appreciate the wind blown grassy landscape we were in now. There was no question as to what kind of beast was about to attack, and we could easily see in all directions around us. The few brave wolves that attacked us were easy enough to dispatch, especially with four members in the party. I would rush in first, steal any items, followed by the others, who would surround our enemy and finish it off pretty quick. We split the EXP, items and cor evenly amongst us. I knew I could get away with making many times more cor if I was on my own, but that was risk I wasn't ready to take yet.

The forest was upon us sooner than we would have liked. It loomed overhead as if it were about to lean forward and eat us, armor and all. The trees were thick, each trunk the size of an elephant's stomach. After only a few steps farther into the tree shrouded woodland, the eeiry silence was probably the worst part. With each echoing snap of a twig or rustle of a leaf, the four of us would snap our heads in that direction, scouting for anything dangerous.

After about an hour of our overly cautious walking, nothing had come to greet us. No monsters, beasts, or even an insect. It was if we were completely alone. Klien began to poke fun at me and the others about how afraid we had been before. Jerimiah or Dongo laughed at his jokes, and slowly all three boys were rough housing as we walked, Klein even trying to flirt with me. So that was it. That's this forest's trick. It lulls the party into a false sense of security, and then what? With the reality of our sudden danger alarming me, I stopped. The silence of this forest? I hadn't noticed before, but that silence was no longer. There were footsteps. And not those of Klein, Jeremiah and Dongo.

"Hey! Heads up, we have company!" I shouted up to the boys as I drew my feeble looking dagger. I hadn't realized until now how truly pathetic I must look with the tiny blade about the length of my hand. I whipped around, to see two, no four sets of eyes glowing at us from the bushes. Whatever it was had been following us. And probably for quite some time. I gave a nudge to Klein, who turned and unsheathed his sword. Jeremiah and Dongo had also each found their swords, taking up their typical places behind me. How chivalrous. Let the girl be eaten first.

As the glowing eyes sat and watched, they almost seemed to multiply, but whatever they belonged to stayed in the shadow of the undergrowth. I gripped the hilt of my dagger, restlessly trying to come up with a way to flush out our enemies. I didn't like how they could see us, but not the other way around.

I swiped open my menu and scrolled through my items. Potions, status healers, food, and there. At one of the shops I had visited earlier, the NPC store clerk was selling fire starter crystals. I had bought it on a whim, in case I ended up having to camp out somewhere. But this seemed like a good enough time to use it.


End file.
